Love Heals
by LorelaiGilmorethefourth
Summary: Luke and Lorelai Fluff. None of the ugliness after the season finale. They're dating and happy. It's set after the 5th season but they're not engaged. Oh right, and Luke gets sick. Chapter 3 is here.
1. Denial

**This is all me, but only thanks to ASP's characters and stories. **

**Luke is sick. Luke and Lorelai are together, no fighting just happy L/L fluff without the drama of the 6th season.**

**My first FF, please review. Should I quit my day job and go back to being a junkie? Java Junkie of course. Appreciate the suggestions/reviews.**

Lorelai Gilmore walked through the town. She passed Kirk doing Tai Chi, waved to Miss Patty and ignored Taylor as he walked past. It was a beautiful September day, she was happy and craving coffee. When she saw Luke's diner, her smile brightened, taking greater strides to reach her destination. Not only did Luke's diner contain the "best coffee in the world"( according to both Lorelais) it contained Luke.

For any other townsperson, this was not a big deal. Sure he cooked the best food in town but he was exactly known as the town clown, he was probably more often referred to as the chattiest proprietor since Mel kissed Flo's grits. But for Lorelai Gilmore he was a coffee god, a vision in flannel, the same backwards baseball cap wearing stud(hehehe) who made Rory mashed potatoes when she was sick, fixed basically everything in her house, and who one year ago to the day had taken her on their first date. As she looked into the diner windows and saw him her heart skipped.

Now Lorelai Gilmore was not one to use corny expressions, shed neverphysically fallen "head over heels" so she wasn't going to say it. But at that moment she really had felt her heart skip and she held her breath as she watched the man she was in love with. LOVE. 4 letters. 1 syllable. It's one of the easiest words to learn as a child but it's not until you grow up and get to know the meaning that you actually discover how difficult this word really is.

Truthfully Lorelai Gilmore had never been in love. It was obvious, it was why she hadn't married Christopher, Rory's father. Or Max, even though everything was perfect. She wanted that "can't be without you, you're it, love songs playing in the background, let's grow old together" corny romance.

That's what scared her the most that day…..she might have found it.

Now those who know Lorelai Gilmore know she isn't the greatest with communication. In fact that's a lie, she's horrible with communication. She couldn't tell Luke, he'd freak out, no scratch that, she'd freak out. So she relaxed, looked at Luke and entered the diner.

As the bells rang announcing Lorelai's arrival, Luke Danes looked up. He looked tired, different from the happy, well ashappy as Luke gets,Luke who had left Lorelai's house that morning. He had a plate in his hand and people were yelling from every which way.

"Hey!" said Lorelai as Luke walked by

"Hi" he said a little unenthusiastically as he kissed her and delivered the plates to the table next to them. "What's up?"

"You ok?" said Lorelai with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. Why?" Said Luke a little irritated, and a little dizzy. He continued walking around the diner but Lorelai noticed he looked a little clumsy and less put together.

"Well you don't look it" Lorelai said

"Thanks" Luke said sarcastically as he walked past her with an armload of dirty plates.

"That's not what I meant" Said Lorelai as she sat down at the counter and Luke stood in front of her.

"I know" said Luke and leans over the counter to kiss her. Lorelai looks at him again and says

"Are you sick?"

"No" said Luke irritated "I'm fine" Lorelai paused and said

"You sound sick"

"I'm fine alright, just let it be" Luke said a little more forcefully. Lorelai was a little taken aback. He handed her a coffee

"Alright…" She grabs the coffee and leans over to kiss him. "Bye, I'll come in for supper" she says, not content with his answers but she didn't want to provoke him any further, she'd see if he was any better when she came back later.

"Bye" said Luke unenthused but he smiled at her when she left. That perked her up and as she walked back through the town towards the Dragonfly she sipped her coffee, a smile on her face the whole time.

**More To come following reviews. **

**Does anyone know where I got the title? Bonus Point.**


	2. Admittance

This is all me, but only thanks to ASP's characters and stories.

Luke is sick. Luke and Lorelai are together, no fighting just happy L/L fluff without the drama of the 6th season.

My first FF, please review. Should I quit my job and go back to being a junkie. Java Junkie of course. Appreciate the suggestions/reviews.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed . You seriously brightened up my day (Not that it was bad or anything)

And bonus points go to (drumroll): Rorelai, bellybuttonsrcool, XAddisonShephardX (i love Grey's!), polaris27, iluvGGn0TH08, LukePlusLorelaiEqualsL O V E and lollysamantha

For correctly deciphering that Love Heals is the bonus track on the rent soundtrack (ie in the musical but not the movie) I'm a new renthead.

I'm not exactly sure what these bonus points entail but I did update so that's a start.

Love Heals: Chapter 2 "Admittance"

By the time Lorelai returned to the diner it was already 6 o'clock and she had dealt with the Lamprea's dog, Michel's new fascination with Madonna, Sookie's broken toe and the lack of coffee epidemic at the Inn. She was so desperately in need of a Luke fix that she yelled

"I'm taking my 15!", ran outside hopped in her jeep and drove straight to the diner. She parked quickly, turned off the engine and ran into the diner. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. As she opened the door and the bells rang she yelled

"Coffee!"

Everything went silent. Lorelai frantically looked around, normally Luke would respond with a "NO or "you'll die before you hit 40" or something along those lines. But as she scanned the diner for her flannel clad boyfriend she couldn't find him. Maybe he went upstairs she thought to herself and walked towards the counter to get some coffee. _Even if Luke's not here I can still enjoy his coffee _she said to herself. As she sat down Lane walked out from the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked Lane. Lane looked worried as she looked down and Lorelai.

"Umm we're all out." she said cautiously

"What!" Lorelai practically yelled "I NEED coffee…and where's Luke?"

"Well actually, he ran into the back about half an hour ago. I didn't want to get him though cause he looked pretty sick" Lane said

"Thank you" Lorelai said exasperated

"You're welcome" said Lane a little hesitantly but knowing never to ask questions when it came to Lorelai Gilmore.

"Actually it's been a little crazy in here, I meant to check up on him but I haven't had the time." Said Lane. At this Lorelai looks around the diner. Everyone's either complaining about their lack of food or the taste of the food they have .

"Don't worry" said Lorelai "I'll go see Luke and meanwhile you could brew some coffee"

"Ok" Lane laughed as she busied herself once again.

Lorelai was walking towards the stairs, heading to Luke's apartment as she heard a crash and a "Damn". She smiled and turned to go into the storage room. As she walks in she sees her Luke. The strong boyfriend and father figure. The man who has bailed her out of many a mess. The shoulder she cries on. Her rock. He is sitting on a cardboard box hunched over. As he looks up Lorelai can she how red and puffy his eyes are. His cheeks seem hollow and she sees him awkwardly wiping his running nose. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Lorelai can't speak. This normally perfectly put together man is sitting here, completely vulnerable. Luke finally says to her slowly

"I'm sick" Lorelai looks down at this man, completely exposed to her and in need of her help. To her it seems like some sort of role reversal.

"aww hun" she says in response to him finally admitting he was actually sick. Normally Lorelai Gilmore would have gloated but seeing Luke in this state almost scared her. She couldn't hurt him, she had to hep him. She walked towards him and sat down beside him rubbing his back as he sat there with his head in his hands.

"I can't go back out there" he started "I've been screwing up orders all day. I can't taste, I can't smell, I even sneezed in someone's meal for god's sake."

"And made them eat it!" Lorelai joked

"Huh?" he said

"Oh you really are sick" Lorelai said, half joking, half genuinely concerned. When she saw his pained expression she tried to comfort him, "Well everyone's entitled to a sick day now and then."

"Not me" he responded quickly "I don't get sick, I never get sick. I eat healthy" Lorelai laughed at that

Yeah you do" she giggled, he continued

"I can't get sick, there's no time for it, it's impractical and stupid and…" he trailed off

"And…you're sick" Lorelai said " It's too late now, I'll go deal with the crowd you wait here" Luke smiled at her but he had his eyes closed. Lorelai could almost feel her heartbreak as she watched the man she loved suffer. The man she loved. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be in love with anyone in a year god forbid Luke she wouldn't have pinned them as the next Creskin.

She went inside the diner to tell Lane the bad news although Lane took it pretty well, finally having an explanation as too why everyone's food was so bad and happily offered to clean and close up. Once this was finished Lorelai came back into the store room to find Luke dozing off.

"Hey" she said quietly, but loud enough to get Luke's attention " Lane's gonna close up and she said her and Caesar can run it tomorrow for you."

"How'd you manage that" said Luke, his voice raspy from coughing.

" Face it Luke everyone loves you, they can't bear to see you sick. Plus that guy whose food you sneezed in was pretty happy" Lorelai said as Luke laughed "Come on, let's get you upstairs and take your temperature mister" she said as she grabbed his arm to lead him upstairs.

"I don't want to" Luke grumbled as he stumbled behind

"Sorry, no choice. Now hustle young man" Lorelai said in a stern voice as she watched him walk up the stairs.

**Now the next bonus point is...**

**David Bowie's real name? What is it? (No help from the internet!)**

**Andfor 5 million points...how did he come up with David Bowie?**

**Review Please. **


	3. Acceptance and a little TLC

**This is all me, but only thanks to ASP's characters and stories.**

**Luke is sick. Luke and Lorelai are together, no fighting just happy L/L fluff without the drama of the 6th season.**

**My first FF, please review. Should I quit my job and go back to being a junkie. Java Junkie of course. Appreciate the suggestions/reviews.**

**Sorry it took so long but i'm back at school now so they will be even more sparse. I hope you enjoy it though! **

Lorelai walked into the oh so familiar apartment and smiled. It had been a while since they had slept over here. Her house was beginning to feel like their home. It wasn't like when Luke and Nicole "moved in" together. Here the bed was made, there were no dirty dishes in the sink. At her house Luke's stuff was thrown (well maybe her stuff was thrown, his was in drawers) about. His laundry was in the washer right now, his toolbox was on the porch and his spatula was in the kitchen. As Lorelai thought back she couldn't remember the last time Luke had slept in his apartment.

It had to be weeks ago, she had finally figured out how to convince him to stay over on early delivery days and, just as she told Miss Patty before Luke's dark day, it included extremely high heels and all of Jessica Simpson's bath products.

Luke walked in and sat at the table, head in his hand. Lorelai sat down and turned her chair to face his. She could see the pain he was feeling through his closed eyes. It was almost as if she could feel it herself. Before Luke she had never felt this connected to anybody, except Rory but you can't help feeling connected to something you've created. Luke was different, he was the grumpy coffee guy, the guy she called Duke. The guy who she overlooked for 8 years. They'd always been friends she supposed but was it normal... or possible to be so attached, so connected, so in love to a single person. Now she knew she had to help him. And as far off from Florence Nightengale she was, she was going to do her darndest to help.

She leaned forward and touched his hand. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the dull blue eyes which were normally bright around her. He brought his hand down from his head but he kept holding hers.

"I'm sorry" Said Luke slowly looking at his and Lorelai's intertwined hands "I just, I hate being this guy". Lorelai looked at him a little confused but urging him to continue. "You know the weak guy. I'm not used to it, I don't like asking for help"

"Oh Luke" said Lorelai squeezing his hand, causing him to look up "You are the Websters' definition of the opposite of that guy. Well,...you know what I mean" Luke laughed at this. "I love that you help me and so does everybody else. I've never met a more humble and helpful guy. But theres nothing wrong with needing some help every once in a while I mean just look at Burke and Christina. They both realized that there were things they couldn't handle alone." Luke interupted

"That's the doctor show right?"

"Yes" said Lorelai "But, do you get my point."

"Yeah" Luke sighed "It's just hard I guess, something i'm not used to."

"Well you'd better get used to it." Lorelai said with a smile. Luke smiled, he realized she was implying that she'd be here for a while and for Lorelai he knew that was hard. Lorelai realised she had just told Luke that she was comitted, sure she was all in but this was different she wasn't scared, she was excited. Mybe i'm growing up she thought...but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Alright, let's start getting you healthy." Lorelai sad as she walked over to the fridge. When she opened it she was even more shocked then she was when she discovered Luke was sick. Inside was a head of lettuce, and almost empty bottle of orange juice that didn't look to good. 3 beers some margarine. A bottle of ketchup and jam. " Oh my gosh, you are not Luke Danes" He flinched at the register her voice had reached which was working wonders on his migrane.

"Well" he started "it just so happens that for the last couple of weeks I haven't actually stepped inside of my apartment for more then 10 minutes at one sittting. So i should be blaming this on you,"

"Oh no" said Lorelai "this is all you" When she looked at luke and realised he wasn't laughing she sat back down beside him.

"Come on" She said "let's get you to bed" He stood up and slowly walked down and sat at the edge of the bed. As he undid his boots Lorelai pulled down the covers and grabbed some sweat pants and a tshirt out of his dresser. That was looking a little empty too but then she remembered how many flannel shirts had been in her laundry today. Hmm, she thought, if I put a flannel shirt in a load of whites would everything go flannel? Luke put on his sweat pants but he was having trouble with his buttons. Lorelai walked over and slowly began unbuttoning them. She looked up at his his eyes were closed but he looked more serene then before. As she pulled his shirts off and helped him put another on she noticed how hot his forehead was.

"Do you have a headache?" Lorelai asked

"Just a little"he said

"How little"

"Like a little sledgehammer is persistently beating my brain." Lorelai laughed and went to get Ibuprofen tylenol, advil whatever(no copyright). She poured a glass of water and brought both the pills and the water over for Luke.

"Thanks" he said after he had swallowed them.

"No problem" Lorelai said, smiling as she sat beside him on the bed."So,...do you have a thermometer?"

'Lorelai, I don't need a thermometer" Luke said, "I know i'm sick. Plus, I don't own one anyways."

"Fine" Lorelai huffed. "But you better not be too sick i don't want to have to take you to the doctors." Luke laughed his eyes were closed and he was laying down. "Ok" she said, "I'm going to Doose's to buy some food and maybe some medicine, is there anything you want?" Luke smiled at this.

"You"

"I'm sorry, I should rephrase that" said Lorelai laughing "is there anything would like me to buy or say to someone outside of this room."

"Lorelai," Luke started slowly "if you could not tell anyone i'm sick, you know if they don't already know." Lorelai smiled

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me... Umm ok I'm leaving my phone on, i'll be back soon." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Lorelai" he said "I'm sick"

"I know" she said smiling and kissed him again, lingering for a moment. "I'll be back soon."

She gave him a last smile, closing the door behind her, ready to buy a thermometer for the man she loved.

**Bonus Point: In season 6 Paris is ranting about the jurnalistic work place and says "do you think Solzenitsyn could have written One day in the life of Ivan Denisovich on a yoga retreat?" Have you ever read this book? If so did you like it?**

**I know that was boring but it's the nerd in me coming out**


End file.
